Two: People Gone Crazy
by LaurieLover
Summary: 2nd song fic of the series, based on Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. Takeru explains to Davis, Cody/Iori, Yolie, Ken, and Hikari about the darkness, and wonders if he's crazy. Takari!


This is based on the song **Crazy by Gnarls Barkley**, and I strongly suggest you **hear the song before reading this for drama's sake**. This is a one-shot and my **second song fic** in the series.

I'm taking song recommendations for the rest of the series, please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Crazy or Digimon, as funny as that sounds.

* * *

Takeru stared into his mug, swirling the contents around -- but he didn't see the remaining dregs of hot chocolate splashing against the sides of the porcelain cup.

"What're ya think about, TI?" Davis asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

Takeru frowned a little, but it wasn't at the misuse of his nickname. "I remember when..."

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place_

"When what?"

TK sighed. "Nevermind, Davis. It doesn't make sense."

Davis persisted, much to the other's dismay. They could all see Takeru was upset. "Tell me," he whined.

Takeru ignored him, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, allowing the memory to wash over him. He knew he was supposed to hate darkness, but when he'd been in the Digital World and the darkness had consumed him -- he'd felt...calm.

_Even your emotions have an echo  
In so much space..._

Space. That was what Takeru needed most. He liked being the amiable, optimistic guy he was but sometimes, just sometimes, he needed to be alone. The times when he was so overwhelmed with it all, the times when the pain, the sadness, even the happiness was just too much to bear -- he understood where Yamato came from, even when others called him a loner, called him miserable. Maybe it was a brother thing, maybe it was the divorce -- either way Takeru knew, without a doubt, that that was one thing they would always have in common.

_When you're out there, without care --  
Yeah I was out of touch.  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough..._

_I just knew too much._

He opened his eyes to see Davis' face startlingly close to his own, causing him to nearly fall back in his chair. "_Please, _TK?"

The corners of TK's lips twitched slightly. "Only because you finally got my name right." The others giggled.

Hikari leaned forwards, her own mug of hot chocolate forgotten for the moment as she placed it on the table beside her. "You know, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, TK."

TK waved goodheartedly. "No, Kari, I do." He glanced over at Cody, whose brow was furrowed. "It's...the darkness."

Cody looked up at him knowingly. "Because you're the Bearer of Hope. I know it makes you angry --"

"No, it's not that," TK interrupted. "Actually...when the darkness was in me, it almost felt good." His friends stared at him, and Takeru felt his stomach plummet. "Does...does that make me crazy?"

_Does that make me crazy? Possibly..._

Yolie was the first to snap out of it. "Of course not, TK!" she exclaimed. "I mean...I haven't really felt the darkness myself, but from what I've heard from you and Kari and the other original Digi-destined everyone has it in them, right? So just because you let it get to you once doesn't mean anything!"

Takeru saw that she didn't get what he meant, and looking around he was sure none of them did. Even Ken, who'd had far more experience with the darkness than he had, was looking at him with an expression of understanding mingled with pity -- but what understanding? He didn't understand, not if Ken felt sad for him. Takeru didn't need pity, and he didn't just give in to the darkness once. It wasn't a matter of giving in. The darkness was a part of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe the others would, but not him. At least _they_ could be happy.

_And I hope that you are  
Having the time of your life  
But think twice...  
That's my only advice. _

The darkness made him who he was, the darkness kept things in perspective. Without the darkness, he would never be able to tell the shadows from the light. And yes, without darkness there are still shadows. You just can't see them.

Yolie looked confused. "But..."

"No!" They all turned to Hikari, who was glaring at Takeru, red-faced. "Don't you dare say that, Takeru! The darkness is only in you if you want it to be, if you keep talking like that! You need to fight it!" She'd used his full name. She never used his full name, except when she was scared. And Takeru knew, she was scared. He was scaring her.

_Come on now, who do you  
Who do you, who do you who do you think you are?  
Hahaha, bless your soul...  
You really think you're in control?_

Takeru watched as she got angrier. Why would she be angry, didn't she trust him? TK's eyes widened as he realised. The darkness was part of _her_, too. The darkness was part of the Child of Light. Funny how these things work.

_Well I think you're crazy  
Just like me_

"That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard." Takeru looked up at Hikari, surprised. "If you won't fight for yourself, then fight for us! Fight for Tai, fight for me, fight for Yamato --"

Her words struck him.

_My heroes had the heart  
To live their lives out on a limb...  
And all I remember,  
Is thinking:_

"I want to be like them..." He paused as everyone gave him strange looks. He explained, "Ever since I was little --"

_Ever since I was little, it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done..._

"This is what I was meant to do, this is who I was meant to _be._" Takeru paused.

"But maybe I'm crazy."

_Maybe _you're _crazy -- _

"Maybe _we're_ crazy," corrected Kari, support shining in her eyes.

Takeru watched her for a moment before opening his mouth, "Probably."

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me how you liked it!


End file.
